


Солнце взойдет завтра

by cygne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygne/pseuds/cygne
Summary: Маринетт решила отпустить свою безответную любовь и начать жить дальше. Черный Кот — тоже.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Солнце взойдет завтра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le soleil se lèvera demain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641046) by [Dune_Carrez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Carrez/pseuds/Dune_Carrez). 



Она бежала, изо всех сил уклоняясь от разлетавшихся направо и налево обломков.  
Когда она собиралась скрыться на маленькой улочке слева, чтобы трансформироваться, от кирпичной стены срикошетил металлический предмет. Узнав жезл своего верного напарника, она моментально развернулась, ища глазами Кота. И вскрикнула от ужаса, обнаружив его под грудой строительного мусора, с попавшей в ловушку ногой.  
Он барахтался с энергией отчаяния, пытаясь выбраться, его лицо покрылось пылью, а волосы были взлохмачены сильнее, чем обычно. А нынешний злодей — гора отбросов со смрадным запахом — опасно приближался.  
Недолго думая, она схватила жезл Черного Кота и со всех ног помчалась к злодею.  
В душе Кота поднималась паника от невозможности освободиться и от отсутствия напарницы. Тошнотворный гигант был всего в нескольких метрах. От его ядовитого запаха и собственного страха Кота почти затошнило.  
И тут он увидел, как его оружие вонзается в одну из цементных плит, зажавших его ногу. Кот поднял взгляд вдоль жезла на того, кто его держал. Каково же было его удивление, когда он обнаружил свою милую одноклассницу Маринетт.  
Пытаясь освободить бедного Котенка, она нажимала на жезл с такой силой, на какую он не подозревал ее способной, щеки покраснели от усилия. Он собирался сказать, чтобы она бежала прятаться, что она ничего не сможет для него сделать, но, каким бы невероятным это ни казалось, плита сдвинулась. Маринетт передвинула ее всего на полмиллиметра, что само по себе уже было победой, и она сдвинула плиту достаточно, чтобы освободить его несчастную лапу.  
Не медля больше, он поднялся на ноги быстрее, чем сказал бы: «Уф», — забрал жезл и схватил Маринетт, чтобы убраться из опасной зоны.  
Черный Кот поднялся на крыши и помчался со всех ног, как можно больше увеличивая расстояние между ними и акуманизированным. Он остановился на плоской крыше, осторожно поставив одноклассницу на ноги. Оба тяжело дышали и пытались восстановить дыхание.  
Черный Кот осмотрел Маринетт. Ее хвостики не оценили бешеный бег, и, прижимая ее к себе, он испачкал ее одежду пылью. Зная ее, ситуацию можно было посчитать почти нормальной.  
Ситуация а ля Маринетт.  
Эта мысль рассмешила. Но Кот подавил смех и просто поблагодарил ее.  
Маринетт отмахнулась от благодарностей:  
— Любой сделал бы то же самое.  
Он сдержал замечание, что мало кто смог бы переместить цементный блок. Он не понимал, как она умудрилась совершить этот подвиг, но точно не рискнул бы бросать вызов девушке со стальными руками.  
— Ты должен возвращаться, — сказала Маринетт, вырывая его из мыслей. — Тот злодей выглядел не слишком легким противником, и потом — Ледибаг, наверное, уже ждет тебя.  
Кот кивнул и приготовился уходить.  
— Я обязан защитить нежный носик моей Леди. Мой охотничий нюх сильно пострадал, и я не уверен, что вполне оправился, — заявил он тоном возмущенной звезды.  
Маринетт только закатила глаза — наполовину раздраженная, наполовину позабавленная.  
— А ты тем временем оставайся в укрытии, ладно?  
Изменившийся тон Кота заставил ее заглянуть в его изумрудные глаза. Он серьезно смотрел на нее, в самом деле ожидая ответа.  
— Да, конечно.  
Явно довольный ответом, он широко улыбнулся и подмигнул, после чего устремился в пустоту, выделывая штопоры и прочие акробатические трюки.  
Маринетт вздохнула. Он никогда не изменится.

***  
Черный кот шагал по крышам столицы, когда раздался крик. Он поспешил найти его источник, а найдя, невольно прыснул со смеху.  
Маринетт стояла посреди тротуара, земля была усыпана невообразимым множеством вещей, а сумка со сломанной ручкой жалко болталась у нее на боку. Засмеяться его заставила не столько растерянность одноклассницы, сколько манера ее выражать.  
Она вцепилась зубами в недавно купленную записную книжку, испуская приглушенные вопли отчаяния и срывая на ней раздражение.  
По-прежнему с улыбкой на губах, Кот спрыгнул к ней, предлагая помощь.  
Покраснев от стыда, что ее застали в такой момент, Маринетт бросила на него деланно сердитый взгляд.  
— Прекрати улыбаться, как идиот, — сказала она, уперев руки в бока в попытке придать себе независимый вид.  
Черный Кот на секунду растерянно замер, а потом расхохотался. Просто невозможно было оставаться серьезным, когда Маринетт, в очередной раз оказавшись в неправдоподобной ситуации, пыталась отчитывать посмеивающихся над ее злоключениями друзей.  
Вскоре Маринетт, бросив попытки устрашить Кота, присоединилась к нему. К тому же она сильно сомневалась, что сумеет чего-то добиться от него, будучи в своей гражданской ипостаси.  
Не сговариваясь, они начали собирать вещи Маринетт и складывать в сумку. А потом, как истинный джентльмен, Черный Кот вызвался донести вещи, проводив Маринетт до булочной ее родителей.  
Он делал это из чистой любезности, но не сомневался, что его героический поступок будет вознагражден парой круассанов. А он ничего не имел против круассанов Дюпен-Чен.

***  
Ледибаг с тяжелым сердцем смотрела вслед уходящему Коту. Очередная необдуманно брошенная фраза окончательно расстроила его.  
Черный Кот любил ее, это был несомненный факт, который она не могла отрицать. И она устала. Устала не знать, что сказать или что сделать.  
Она не любила его, во всяком случае — не так. Он был ее лучшим другом, и она дорожила им больше, чем могла бы представить вначале. Но ее сердце безнадежно принадлежало Адриану Агресту, и она ничего не могла с этим поделать.  
И каждый раз Ледибаг продолжала отталкивать одного из самых важных в ее жизни людей. Порой она вела себя резко, но ее реакция была не против Кота на самом деле. Она не хотела видеть, как боль отражается в его чертах, не хотела слышать срывавшийся с его губ грустный смех. Она хотела видеть, как он улыбается, видеть его счастливым. Но каждый раз, когда поднималась та самая тема — даже мельком, — она знала, что заставляет страдать своего друга.  
И ей было больно.  
Ледибаг не хотела этой роли, она лишь хотела, чтобы их дружба развивалась своим путем, со смехом и поеданием макарон, когда злодеи брали выходной.  
Вздохнув, она сняла трансформацию за поворотом маленькой улочки, чтобы вернуться к себе. Она могла бы снять трансформацию прямо на своем балконе, но чувствовала необходимость пройтись, несмотря на поздний час. Возможно, если она проветрит голову в гражданском облике, это поможет абстрагироваться от грустных мыслей.  
Маринетт пошла через площадь Вогезов, чтобы быстрее дойти до булочной, и, проходя рядом с фонтаном, заметила сидящую на его бортике тень.  
Хотя уже стемнело, ее проницательный взгляд не мог пропустить напарника. В конце концов, они были связаны, и она привыкла искать его глазами во время сражений, составляя планы. Замечать его стало для нее второй натурой. И даже когда она не была в трансформации, если Черный Кот находился поблизости, она не могла не заметить его.  
Он выглядел уставшим, и она знала причину его страданий. Маринетт поджала губы и осторожно приблизилась. Ничего не говоря, села рядом. Он бросил на нее взгляд и улыбнулся, но не заговорил. Мгновение они сидели в мирной тишине, пока Маринетт не прочистила горло.  
— Ты не против, если я немного побуду здесь с тобой? — начала она. — Ну, может, уже немного поздно спрашивать, но…  
Ее прервал смешок.  
Черный Кот уловил намек на их встречу на балконе несколько месяцев назад. И было приятно видеть, как она смущенно путается не из-за того, что он Адриан. К тому же, когда он был Черным Котом, она была собой. Полной жизни улыбчивой девушкой и такой бойкой, что Адриан с трудом поверил бы, если бы не видел этого в облике Черного Кота.  
Он знал о ее чувствах к нему, и ему было тяжело из-за того, в какое затруднительное положение они его ставили. Маринетт была для него дорогой подругой, но его сердце было уже занято. И видеть ее влюбленной, когда он не мог ничего ей предложить, всегда заставляло его чувствовать себя неуютно. Он хотел, чтобы она чувствовала себя с ним свободно, чтобы они могли разговаривать так, как они разговаривали, когда он становился героем. Чтобы всё было проще.  
В последнее время человеческие отношения оставляли у него во рту горький привкус, без которого он прекрасно обошелся бы.  
— У меня сегодня вечером нет супер-геройских дел, — с улыбкой ответил Кот, прогоняя ненужные мысли.  
Маринетт тихо засмеялась, и снова установилась тишина.  
Ни тот, ни другой не знали, как начать разговор. Оба опасались приступить к теме любви и в то же время…  
Черный Кот набрался храбрости.  
— Так как поживает твое разбитое сердце? — спросил он с притворно невинным видом и внутренне проклял себя за отсутствие такта, тем более что он знал ответ.  
Но Маринетт не оскорбилась. Она только набрала воздуха и с грустной улыбкой посмотрела на соседа.  
— Плохо, наверное? То есть ничего не изменилось.  
Когда Кот думал, что установится неловкое молчание, Маринетт на выдохе произнесла удивившую его фразу:  
— Я собираюсь сдаться.  
Он бросил на нее растерянный взгляд, не уверенный, что правильно понял содержание заявления.  
— Ну, я не могу, конечно, по команде перестать его любить, но если бы мы были созданы друг для друга, как я думала, наша дружба давно бы уже преобразилась.  
Маринетт открыла клапан, который только и ждал, чтобы выпустить содержимое. Немного раньше, размышляя о своих отношениях с Черным Котом, она, что неудивительно, принялась размышлять об отношениях с Адрианом.  
И пришла к тому же заключению.  
Счастливого конца не существовало, во всяком случае в любви.  
— Рядом с ним я не способна произнести ни одной осмысленной фразы, — сказала Маринетт, изобразив заикающийся лепет, заставивший рассмеяться Кота. — Точно тебе говорю! Даже поздороваться — уже испытание. Однако, — продолжила она тише, — прежде всего, он один из моих лучших друзей.  
Черный Кот наслаждался ее словами. Маринетт тоже была одной из его лучших друзей, и то, что это взаимно, согревало ему сердце.  
— А я обращаюсь с ним совсем не так, и это недостойно подруги.  
Она подняла взгляд на звездное небо:  
— Так что я спрячу свои чувства, от которых одни проблемы. Я буду вести себя, как подобает подруге. И кто знает, возможно, я, наконец, освобожусь от своей односторонней любви.  
От такой перспективы на губах Черного Кота расцвела улыбка. Адриан тоже хотел общаться с этой Маринетт.  
Ему не терпелось.  
— И дашь возможность кому-нибудь другому украсть твое сердце, — сказал он, приподняв бровь с понимающим видом.  
Маринетт весело улыбнулась ему, прежде чем вернуть загадочное выражение лица.  
— Кое-кто уже трудится над этим — безрезультатно.  
— Ты разбиваешь сердца, Маринетт? — с притворно возмущенным видом спросил он. — Не говори мне, что несчастный — парень из группы «Кошечки»?  
Удивленная Маринетт резко повернулась к нему.  
— Имеешь в виду Луку? — подозрительно спросила она.  
Черный Кот кивнул. Чувствуя, что ступил на деликатную почву, он быстро объяснил, оправдывая свой неосторожный шаг:  
— Во время акуманизаций я несколько раз видел вас вместе. И он смотрит на тебя не как на простую подругу.  
Маринетт еще некоторое время подозрительно рассматривала его, а потом сдалась. Они с Лукой действительно не однажды оказывались вместе во время нападений.  
— Нет, это не он.  
— О, — произнес Кот, пытаясь понять, о ком речь.  
Но напрасно он прокручивал вопрос в голове, он не видел, что это за загадочный обожатель. Возможно, Маринетт по разным причинам не решалась говорить о нем друзьям.  
— Этот парень не соответствует твоим требованиям, Принцесса? — лукаво спросил он.  
Мгновение она смотрела на него, ничего не говоря. Но прежде чем Кот мог бы посчитать это странным, она отвернулась.  
— Вовсе нет.  
Он приподнял бровь, осмелившись спросить:  
— Тогда в чем проблема?  
Маринетт подтянула к себе колени, обняв их руками и уткнувшись в них подбородком.  
— Он подарил бы мне мир, — выдохнула она.  
Фраза повисла в воздухе, пропитывая каждый уголок пространства вокруг них, меланхолично отдаваясь в душе, погружая каждого во множество воспоминаний. Она обернула их сердца, словно напоминая, что они тоже готовы были подарить мир и даже больше.  
Маринетт быстро провела языком по пересохшим губам.  
— Каждый раз, когда мое имя слетает с его губ, это очередное признание.  
«Ледибаг», — подумал Черный Кот.  
«Адриан», — мечтала Маринетт.  
— В его глазах я вижу все ласки и поцелуи, которыми он хотел бы меня покрыть.  
Если бы они могли хоть раз раскрыться. Они были уверены, что их появление на свет имело лишь эту цель — поклоняться тому, кто украл их сердце.  
— Он любит меня больше, чем я считала возможным.  
И это причиняло боль.  
Ужасную боль.  
И однако они продолжали истязать себя, удваивая удары.  
Снова и снова.  
Потому что боль — это ничто. Ничто рядом с океаном любви, которая заливала их с головой. Они готовы были перенести тысячи мучений, чтобы сохранить это ощущение.  
Черный Кот несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь отстраниться от слов, которые чересчур тронули его.  
— Ух ты, э… ладно, — произнес он, с трудом подбирая слова. — В этом проблема? Потому что это похоже на что угодно, только не на проблему.  
Тот парень был готов на всё ради нее, так чего она еще ждала?  
— Почему ты не попытаешься? Ты могла бы в конце концов влюбиться в него.  
Она покачала головой:  
— Я не могу.  
— Но почему? Наверняка…  
— Он заслуживает солнца, Кот! — воскликнула она, вставая, оборвав его посередине фразы.  
Она посмотрела напарнику прямо в глаза:  
— Он заслуживает солнца. Чтобы я научила звезды петь его имя. Чтобы каждый мой жест был очередным признанием. И чтобы каждая фраза, которой я обмениваюсь с ним, была отмечена словами любви.  
После этой тирады ее дыхание прервалось, а взгляд подернулся такой грустью, что Черный Кот растерялся. Кто был этот парень, способный повергнуть его подругу в такую тоску?  
— Он не заслуживает ничего меньшего, — прошептала Маринетт. — А особенно быть подопытным кроликом для моего раненного сердца. Как я могу так поступить с тем, кто дарит мне свою любовь без всяких условий?  
Черный Кот уставился на нее.  
А он? Мог он так поступить со своей подругой? Мог он воспользоваться ею, чтобы забыть героиню? Позволить ей любить его, когда он не мог вернуть ей и десятой доли того, что она готова была ему подарить?  
Нет, решительно нет.  
Маринетт тоже заслуживала солнца.  
— Я дам моему сердцу время, — добавила она. — И просто буду двигаться дальше. Понимаешь, что я хочу сказать, Кот? Любить безгранично — бремя для обеих сторон. Да, для обеих сторон, — повторила она.  
Той ночью Адриану было сложно заснуть. Он ворочался в кровати, отчаянно ища удобное положение, но напрасно.  
Поскольку, неважно, были ли его глаза открыты или закрыты, неважно, лежал ли он на животе или на спине, слова Маринетт продолжали преследовать его.  
 _Это бремя для обеих сторон._  
Она не ошибалась, вовсе нет. Это была вопиющая правда.  
Но ему совершенно не нравилось то, что это подразумевает.

***  
Тихонько проходили месяца, и дни текли в уютной рутине.  
Но, хотя для кого-то и незаметно, готовились перемены, чтобы распространиться, как вырвавшийся на волю слух.  
Если вначале было довольно странно наблюдать, как Маринетт приближается к Адриану в жалкой попытке общения, теперь уже не так редко можно было видеть их мило беседующими, и никакая катастрофа не обрывала разговор. Маринетт стала значительно непринужденнее и искренне смеялась с Адрианом.  
В компании она больше не боялась опозориться перед ним, рассказывая всевозможные любопытные истории, позволяя себе изображать мимикой самые невероятные моменты, вызывая у Адриана взрывы смеха.  
Она стала его пособником в нарушении правил, установленных Габриэлем Агрестом, балуя его выпечкой из булочной своих родителей или подкупая Гориллу, чтобы дать Адриану возможность сбежать с друзьями.  
Он имел удовольствие быть вовлеченным во множество ее модных проектов и разделять с ней многочисленные сеансы видеоигр, большинство из которых проигрывал.  
У него, наконец, возникло впечатление, что он узнал настоящую Маринетт, и то, что он открывал, нравилось ему больше, чем он мог представить.  
Он понял это однажды, когда особенно ярко сверкало солнце.  
Зайдя на школьный двор, он автоматически принялся искать взглядом темноволосую девушку. И когда его изумрудные глаза, наконец, нашли нее, на его губах расцвела улыбка.  
Почувствовав, что на нее смотрят, Маринетт развернулась и посмотрела ему в глаза. Она улыбнулась в ответ, и эта улыбка осветила ее нежное лицо. Ее высокие скулы, полные губы и великолепные глаза.  
Адриан почувствовал, как по телу разливается нежное тепло, и на секунду застыл.  
Глядя, как она приближается, он с трудом сглотнул. Солнечные лучи играли в ее темных волосах, освещая их жидким золотом. Ее глаза всегда были такими синими? Адриан уже не знал, и это тут же стало неважно. Сначала ему следовало заново научиться дышать — и быстро.  
К несчастью, когда ему удалось глотнуть воздуха, флюиды духов подошедшей к нему Маринетт незаметно смешались с кислородом. Его затопил аромат цветов и охватило желание немедленно прижать ее к себе, но он сдержался.  
И когда она тепло поприветствовала его, спрашивая, как прошел вечер, Адриан понял, что пропал.  
Приятнейшим образом пропал.

***  
Она хохотала во всё горло, когда Черный Кот старательно изображал ламу — для детей, которым они сегодня нанесли визит.  
Это он предложил делать вместе больше разных дел, и, несмотря на сомнения, Ледибаг согласилась. Каково же было ее удивление, когда он привел ее в общества поддержки стариков или, напротив, маленьких детей.  
Она обнаружила, что Кот — непревзойденный рассказчик и неплохой фокусник, хотя она и рассекретила все его махинации.  
И Кот стал гораздо скромнее в своих любовных излияниях — так что с течением месяцев они совершенно исчезли.  
Ледибаг смогла снова начать дышать и теперь ценила каждую минуту, проведенную в его обществе, почти жалея, когда они расставались.  
К собственному удивлению, она предложила напарнику встречи, на каждую из которых он с радостью соглашался. Они встречались, чтобы посмотреть на открытом воздухе повторный показ «Ужина с придурком», и весь сеанс смеялись до слез. Также они провели целый вечер, играя в «Твоя мама спит», и хохотали, держась за живот.  
Ледибаг любила, когда он смеялся, ей было необходимо видеть его смеющимся. Она поняла это, когда однажды перед патрулем обнаружила своего Котенка с поникшими ушами.  
Проблемы в семье — вот всё, что он сказал.  
Тогда она начала придумывать каламбуры — один ужаснее другого, — и на губах ее друга расцвела слабая улыбка.  
И каждый раз, замечая подобные мгновения грусти, Ледибаг изо всех сил пыталась поднять Коту настроение.  
Ей нравилось видеть его счастливым, ей необходимо было видеть его счастливым.  
Пока она вытирала выступившие от смеха слезы, Черный Кот состроил детям притворно оскорбленную мину, а потом с улыбкой посмотрел на нее. Его зеленые глаза сверкали тем блеском, который она любила больше всего.  
И ее сердце пустилось вскачь.  
Во рту пересохло, а дыхание прервалось.  
Ледибаг потерялась в зелени его взгляда, наслаждаясь каждым оттенком, каждым сиянием. В конце концов, она сосредоточилась на целостности его лица. Светлые пряди, упавшие на лоб, розовые губы, всё улыбавшиеся и улыбавшиеся.  
Видя, что напарница потерялась в мыслях, Черный Кот приблизился, слегка встревожившись. Он положил ладонь ей на плечо, нависая над ней всем своим ростом, заставляя ее чувствовать себя совсем маленькой.  
— Всё хорошо, моя Леди? — прошептал он.  
И когда ее имя, произнесенное им, прозвучало в ее ушах, как нежнейшая из мелодий, она поняла, что пропала.  
Приятнейшим образом пропала.

***  
Проходили месяцы, и на этот раз воздух потрескивал в ожидании.  
Адриан теперь думал только о ней.  
Ледибаг теперь мечтала только о нем.  
Сегодня они признаются. Они слишком долго ждали, на этот раз они не упустят свой шанс. Сегодня они могут предложить солнце.  
Когда Адриан нашел Маринетт, та в явном стрессе грызла ногти. Увидев его, она подошла и пустилась в бессвязные объяснения.  
С доброжелательной улыбкой он попросил подругу перевести дыхание и начать с начала, спокойнее.  
И обрушился приговор.  
— Сегодня я скажу ему, — решительно заявила Маринетт.  
— Скажешь кому что? — растерянно спросил Адриан.  
— Я признаюсь в своих чувствах парню, в которого влюблена.  
Его сердце оборвалось и разбилось на кусочки.  
— Кто он?  
Это было единственное, что он смог сказать. Ком в горле грозил выдать его. Он не мог сломаться перед ней.  
— Он чудесный парень, — ответила она с мечтательным взглядом, — и я была дурой, что не поняла этого раньше. Надеюсь, я не опоздала.  
— Он будет идиотом, если упустит тебя, — ответил Адриан.  
Его тон насторожил Маринетт.  
— Всё хорошо, Адриан? Ты такой бледный.  
Он отмахнулся от ее беспокойства:  
— У меня вчера была фотосессия до позднего вечера. Ничего страшного.  
Слишком поглощенная тем, что собиралась сделать тем же вечером, Маринетт позволила обмануть себя и не заметила боли в глазах Адриана.  
Она была готова подарить ему мир, а он был слишком глуп и упустил ее. Он мог винить только себя. Но он не был уверен, что на этот раз сможет собрать свое сердце.  
Позже вечером Ледибаг с дрожащими руками появилась на месте сбора.  
Как обычно, Кот был уже там. Но, заметив его опущенные уши, она поняла, что-то произошло. Она мягко положила ладонь ему на плечо, и он поднял на нее глаза.  
С ужасом она увидела, что в них отражается лишь боль. Боль, столь острая, что у нее сжались внутренности. Не задумываясь, она обняла его и изо всех сил прижала к себе.  
И обрушился приговор.  
— Я идиот, я слишком поздно проснулся, — с болью выдохнул Кот.  
— О чем ты? — растерянно спросила Ледибаг.  
— Она любит другого. Девушка, в которую я влюблен, любит другого.  
Дыхание замерло в ее груди, а сердце треснуло пополам. Но она скрыла свою боль, чтобы сосредоточиться на боли напарника.  
Она ласково погладила его по волосам, шепча утешающие слова, а по черной маске текли слезы.  
Прошли минуты, показавшиеся им часами, и Кот вернул себе видимость спокойствия. Божья Коровка с трудом сглотнула.  
— Кто эта девушка? — осмелилась она спросить со сдавленным горлом.  
Черный Кот немного съежился, крепче обнимая подругу, цепляясь за нее, как за спасательный круг.  
— Фантастическая девушка, а я понял это слишком поздно. Слишком поздно.  
Он видел лишь свою боль, закрыв глаза на всё остальное, иначе без труда почувствовал слезы Божьей Коровки в своих волосах.  
Он сотни раз признавался ей в любви, а она была слишком глупа и упустила его. Она могла винить лишь себя. Но она не была уверена, что на этот раз сможет оправиться.

***  
Стояла уже глубокая ночь, когда она с опущенной головой возвращалась к себе.  
С разодранным в клочья сердцем она двигалась на автопилоте. Ей хотелось свернуться в комочек под одеялом и рыдать.  
Взгляд неумолимо привлекло движение на крышах. Чувствуя, как скручиваются внутренности, она проследила глазами за Котом, который возвращался к себе после грустного вечера.  
Ей было плохо — хуже, чем она считала возможным, но также она чувствовала невыразимую несправедливость. У нее даже не было возможности сказать ему. Неважно, что ее чувства не были бы взаимными, она не могла опять хранить их в себе. Она совершила эту ошибку с Адрианом, и это грызло ее больше, чем что-либо. Она не могла снова молчать.  
Не задумавшись над тем, что на ней нет маски, что голова Кота занята другим, она крикнула:  
— Ты заслуживаешь солнца, Кот.  
Потерявшись в лабиринтах своей боли, он в отчаянии шагал по крышам. Увидев булочную девушки, которая украла его сердце, он быстро отвернулся, не желая даже представлять ее кукольное личико.  
И когда он собирался сменить квартал, его резко остановила фраза, прозвучавшая в ночи.  
Произнесенные слова обрушились на его сердце. У него галлюцинации, это не могло быть правдой. Он поднес руку к трепещущему органу, пытаясь успокоить бешеные удары, но не осмелился обернуться. Если его встретит лишь пустота, он этого не вынесет. Он не мог позволить своему мозгу воображать подобные химеры.  
— Ты заслуживаешь солнца, — повторила Маринетт.  
Когда фраза прозвучала во второй раз, Кот позволил искре надежды проникнуть в сердце. А что, если его мозг тут ни при чем? А что, если это действительно она выкрикнула слова в ночи? Тяжело дыша, он осмелился обернуться.  
Ему не пришлось осматривать каждый уголок, чтобы найти ее. Маринетт стояла рядом с фонтаном на площади Вогезов, в том же месте, на котором они встретились в тот вечер.  
Вопреки темноте, они молча смотрели друг на друга, лихорадочно ожидая знака.  
Сердце Маринетт колотилось так сильно, что его удары отдавались в черепе. Она боялась, жутко боялась последствий своих слов. Жутко боялась оказаться за бортом.  
Но в то же время часть ее, наконец, расслабилась. «Ты сделала это», — повторял голосок в голове.  
Тогда Кот сделал жест в ее направлении. Он установил жезл на земле в нескольких метрах от нее и, всё время, что длился спуск, его сверкающие глаза не отрывались от нее.  
Когда он оказался на ее уровне, они молча уставились друг на друга. Они смотрели друг на друга с видимым спокойствием, но в их телах и сердцах разразилась буря.  
Пусть страх грыз его внутренности, Черному Коту было невыносимо и дальше оставаться в неизвестности.  
— Что ты сказала? — осмелился он спросить.  
Его голос был почти умоляющим. «Пусть происходящее сегодня вечером не окажется шуткой», — кричало его сердце. Не мог же он придумать те несколько слов, он не вынес бы этого.  
— Я сказала, — произнесла Маринетт с дрожащими руками, — что ты заслуживаешь солнца, Черный Кот.  
Мгновение он растерянно смотрел на нее, а потом на его губах появилась широчайшая улыбка. Он преодолел расстояние между ними и взял ее лицо в затянутые в перчатки ладони.  
— Это сон?  
Это было слишком прекрасно, чтобы быть правдой. Слишком чудесно, даже для него.  
— Не думаю, — выдохнула Маринетт.  
Она не была уверена. Могло ли ей настолько повезти, что он смотрел на нее с таким теплом? Всё происходило на самом деле, или же это просто один из прекраснейших снов?  
Кот внимательно изучил каждый миллиметр ее лица, которое знал наизусть. Он хотел навсегда запечатлеть это мгновение в своем сердце. Сглотнув, он нежно улыбнулся.  
— Последние месяцы я каждую ночь учил их напевать твое имя, — сказал он, подняв глаза к звездному небу. — Но они слишком скромные.  
Маринетт показалось, ее сердце сейчас взорвется. Она не спала. Она чувствовала тепло его рук на своем лице, она слышала только что произнесенные слова. Нет, она не спала, это действительно происходило. Тогда она улыбнулась в ответ, и оба засмеялись. Потом взгляд Кота стал нежнее. Он ласково погладил скулу Маринетт и произнес ее имя, словно слишком долго сдерживаемую молитву.  
Она не знала, как дышать. Чувства, которые он внушал ей, занимали слишком много места и сжимали ее сердце и легкие. Но это было неважно. Только он был важен. Плевать на кислород, пока у нее есть он.  
И Маринетт сделала еще шаг, немного уменьшая пространство между ними, и положила ладонь на его теплую щеку.  
Кот растаял от прикосновения, сердце готово было взорваться. Эта девушка не понимала, как действует на него, что ему внушает. Он хотел, чтобы время остановилось, чтобы это мгновение длилось бесконечно. Пусть Земля продолжает вращаться, если хочет, он останется здесь на тысячи лет, пока Маринетт будет с ним.  
Их глаза были прикованы друг к другу, синий счастливо встречался с зеленым, рассказывая все тайны их сердец. Но, в конце концов, он прислонился своим лбом к ее, их носы слегка соприкоснулись, немного разрывая зрительный контакт. Поскольку иногда необходимы слова.  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептали они в один голос.  
 _Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя._  
Этого было недостаточно. Этого никогда не будет достаточно. Как три слова могли выразить громадную любовь, которую они внушали друг другу?  
И, не задумываясь, она обрушилась на его губы.  
И всё застыло. Была лишь эта девушка в его руках. Был лишь этот парень, терзающий ее губы. Они месяцами ждали этого мгновения, и оно, наконец, настало.  
И плевать на все вопросы, которые пока оставались подвешенными. У них еще будет время поговорить.  
В конце концов, они обещали друг другу солнце.  
А солнце взойдет завтра.


End file.
